


tease

by jemmm001



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Teasing, hi guys im back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmm001/pseuds/jemmm001
Summary: mafuyu and ritsuka during lunch break
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 334





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: jove-rose.tumblr.com

“Oi, Mafuyu,” Ritsuka mumbled. “We should— _ ah _ .” He broke off with a gasp when Mafuyu opened his lips and licked into his mouth.

“Mm,” Mafuyu hummed and crawled closer. Ritsuka’s lips were incredibly addictive; his kisses always started out gentle, but Mafuyu knew exactly how to get him going. 

Ritsuka pulled away. He was panting, and his cheeks were a little flushed. “Mafuyu, we’re at school.” 

“Yeah,” Mafuyu said. He tugged Ritsuka closer again, aiming for his lips. 

“ _ Mafuyu _ .” Ritsuka stopped him. “We can’t do this at school!” 

“Why not?” He played with the hem of Ritsuka’s shirt, dipping his fingertips underneath it. 

“Because!” Ritsuka almost yelled. “Because—”

“Are you having inappropriate thoughts?” Mafuyu teased as he slid his hands along Ritsuka’s bare torso. 

Ritsuka turned a gratifying shade of red. “That’s not—” 

“Ritsuka-kun~” he purred. “Will you let me kiss you again?”

His boyfriend gulped, nodded blankly, and on autopilot leaned back in. Mafuyu kissed Ritsuka back hungrily, thinking  _ yes, yes, yes, finally _ , this was  _ exactly _ what he needed, and he tried to pull Ritsuka even closer, grabbing at the gorgeous shoulders through his shirt. Ritsuka enveloped Mafuyu in those strong arms; Mafuyu felt so warm, safe in his embrace, yet so, so turned on at the same time. 

The way to really rile Ritsuka up, Mafuyu knew, was with his voice. Too loud when they weren’t alone (at school, as it so happened to be), and Ritsuka would get anxious, so Mafuyu kept quiet; but that didn’t stop him from moaning softly from the back of his throat into Ritsuka’s mouth. 

It worked. Ritsuka pulled back to lick and kiss and nip at Mafuyu’s neck, and it was so  _ hot _ . Mafuyu wondered just how far Ritsuka would let him take this. He straddled Ritsuka, wrapped his legs around his waist, and grinded down onto Ritsuka’s crotch in small, desperate movements. “ _ Ritsuka _ ,” he whined louder than he probably should have. 

Ritsuka was panting and groaning into his skin, and Mafuyu  _ so badly _ wanted to just grind against him until they both came—until the bell rang. Ritsuka pulled away as if he’d been shocked, his face impossibly red. 

“Oh, I guess we have to go back to class.” Mafuyu used his cell phone camera as a mirror to quickly fix his mussed hair, and tugged his cardigan down a bit to cover the front of his pants. He grabbed his bag. “See you later, Uenoyama-kun!” For good measure, he kissed his panicked boyfriend on the cheek and left before Ritsuka could react. 

_ He is too easy _ .

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys i've returned! hope u enjoyed this, ik its short. there's lowkey a part two but its not finished. if i finish it and don't hate it i might post it
> 
> i had the chance to see promare in theaters a couple weeks ago and dear god,,,.. it is so incredible!! since moving to NY it was my first time seeing a movie in the city and the theater enormous. i had to go up multiple escalators to get to the theater :0 i love going to school here but i am REALLY looking forward to seeing my dog on thanksgiving lol 
> 
> anyway, thank u for all of the support since my last post!!!! y'alls comments are so bad for my ego omg.... 
> 
> but fr any comment makes my day so feel free to give any feedback u have! or just tell me how ur week has been. happy november!


End file.
